Putri Pak RT
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Sheratan as Keima. Hana as Elsie. Kuronami and Seis as girls who conquered by Keima alias Sheratan


**Putri Pak RT**

Disclaimer :

**The World God Only Knows ** **Tamiki Wakaki**

**Putri Pak RT ****© Dejiko**

Genre :

**Humor, Parody**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

Namaku Katsuragi Sheratan. Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dijuluki dewa penangkap hati cewek. Entahlah apa memang itu julukanku atau hanya sesuatu yang kubuat-buat. Aku selalu berhasil menangkap hati gadis-gadis yang kuincar. Walau hanya sebatas cewek 2D saja.

Bagaimana dengan cewek 3D? Bukannya aku tidak mampu. Wajahku muda dan bersih bak Irwansyah, rambutku rapi bak Iqbal CJR, dan bulu mataku lentik bak Syahrini. Ditambah kacamata manis yang meningkatkan ketampananku sebanyak 35%. Hanya saja aku tidak tertarik dengan cewek 3D. Jadi aku tidak pernah mencoba berurusan dengan mereka.

Tapi semua berubah sejak kutu kupret ini menyerang. Namanya Elucia de Lute Hana dan dipanggil Hana. Ia turun dari langit sambil bawa sapu. Kupikir dia pembantu terbuang. Tapi ternyata kehadirannya memberikanku masalah sehingga aku harus berurusan dengan cewek 3D demi mengeluarkan setan greget dalam diri mereka. Kalau kuceritakan bakal panjang, jadi sampai sini saja dulu.

_GORO GORO GORO GORO!_

Mata tengkorak di kepala Hana berkedip dan mengeluarkan suara. Aku dan Hana memberi respon kaget yang sama. Kami berhenti melangkah untuk mengamati siapa yang ada disekitar kami. Hanya ada satu orang gadis yang melangkah tepat di sisi lain jalan.

"Admi nii-sama..."

Jangan tanya aku kenapa dia memanggilku 'Admi'. Mungkin itu bahasa setan.

Aku mengamati baik-baik cewek di sebrang jalan itu. Rambutnya hitam lurus panjang, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya seperi boneka (santet). Ia memakai serangam yang sama seperti kami. Akan lebih mudah mencarinya.

Ketika istirahat aku dan Hana mencarinya. Setelah menemukannya kami mengikutinya sampai ia masuk kelas. Bersamaan setelah dia masuk pintu, Cegeb keluar dari pintu dan berpapasan denganku.

"Oh, Sheratan. Ngapain lo?"

"Ente sekelas sama ntu cewek, Geb?"

"Mau kenalan sama cewek itu?" Cegeb melebarkan senyum.

"Ndak. Awak cuma mo tanya saja."

"Berani bayar berapa lo?" :sneaky:

Aku merasa kesal. Inikah yang namanya sahabat? Aku langsung meremas kerah leher Cegeb dan kemudian terjadilah...

"CEGEB KAMPANG! CEGEB KAMPANG! CEGEB KAMPANG! CEGEB KAMPANG!"

"Oyy... ya ya. Kukasih tau deh. Lepasin gw!"

Akhirnya kami tahu bahwa namanya adalah Kuronami dan Cegeb juga memberitahu alamat rumahnya. Keesokan paginya kami mendatangi rumah Kuronami. _Lho, nggak sekolah? _Soalnya sekarang tanggal merah karena bertepatan tanggal 17 Agustus. Namun ketika aku sampai di depan rumahnya, para kerumunan memenuhi halaman rumah Kuronami.

"Warga-warga sekalian. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam rangka perlombaan 17 Agustus yang saya adakan tahun ini. Bagi kalian yang paling banyak memenangkan lomba, akan saya izinkan makan malam dengan anak saya. Kuronami."

Para pemuda pun bersorak. Inikah api semangat juang para pemuda? Oh well, walau yang diperjuangkan sedikit berbeda. Pak RT yang bernama Rey berdiri disamping putrinya, Kuronami, yang duduk dengan malu-malu. Kuronami selalu menatap kebawah sambil memperlihatkan wajah sedih campur tidak enak.

"Admi nii-sama, anda harus ikut lomba ini."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau awak ni nggak pintar olahraga?!"

"Udah, coba ada dulu."

Atas paksaan hana, akupun mengikuti lomba pertama. Balap karung.

DOR!

Perlombaan dimulai. Akupun di posisi terbelakang. Hana mengayunkan sapu miliknya dan memberi sihir pada karungku. Sepasang mata muncul pada karungku dan menyeretku dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga aku masuk finish pertama. Membuat mataku berputar-putar

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Admi nii-sama?"

Perlombaan demi perlombaan pun kulalui seperti memasukan paku kedalam botol, makan kerupuk, balap semangka, gulat, renang(?), dan lain-lain. Hampir semuanya aku menangkan berkat sihir Hana.

"Akhirnya perlombaannya selesai. Pemenangnya adalah nak Katsuragi Sheratan!"

Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat ya. Itu bingkisan untukmu. Lalu sesuai perjanjian, kau boleh mengajak anakku makan malam." Ia menyalami tanganku.

Aku melihat Kuronami yang daritadi duduk di kursi yang sama. Ia memainkan perannya sebagai hadiah dengan baik, pikirku.

Aku kembali mendatangi Hana sambil membawa bingkisan.

"Selamat Admi nii-sama. Sekarang anda akan lebih mudah menahklukan hatinya."

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Aku menggerakan tengah kacamataku menggunakan ujung jariku. Membuat kilapan berlalu pada kaca-kacanya.

"Awak dapat melihat... akhirnya!"

Pukul 08.00PM

Di malam hari pada restoran yang pak Rey janjikan, aku bertemu dengan Kuronami. Aku mengenakan pakaian terbaikku untuk malam ini. Setelah meminta maaf karena terlambat, kami masuk kedalam restoran. Oh, btw, Hana mengamati kami dari jendela.

Hidangan sudah datang. Kami makan dengan perlahan. Satu dua kali aku mengangkat topik pembicaraan dan dia menjawab dengan ramah dan malu-malu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertanya,

"Kenapa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Ia meletakan alat makannya. Lalu meletakan kedua tangannya diatas paha.

"Bukannya kau menang lomba tadi siang?"

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Yang kumaksud kenapa kau mau?"

Kuronami memalingkan wajah ke lantai dibawahnya.

"Apa kau makan malam denganku karena ayahmu? Apa kau menjadi hadiah perlombaan karena ayahmu? Lalu dimana kau letakan perasaanmu?!"

Aku membersihkan mulut dan tanganku dengan tisu. kemudian aku berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku pergi!"

"Eh..."

"Kau pikir aku akan senang dengan makan malam seperti ini? Kalau memang tidak ada perasaanmu padaku maka makan malam seperti ini tidak ada artinya."

Aku melangkah keluar restoran. Suasana di luar restoran sangat sepi. Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, Kuronami datang mengejarku.

"Tunggu, Sheratan!"

Aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku hanya berbicara tanpa membalikan badan.

"Jika ada yang membuatmu takut, aku akan melindungimu. Jika ada yang membuatmu ragu, aku akan meyakinkanmu. Apapun akan kulakukan agar bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tetap tersenyum. Aku akan menjadi pangeran hatimu. Kau adalah cinta pandangan pertamaku. Aku percaya pada hatiku ini. Bisakah kau juga mempercayai hatimu sepertiku?"

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya. Kuronami terpana mendengar kata-kata Sheratan. Ia membatin,

'Selama ini aku selalu takut pada apapun. Aku terlahir sebagai gadis lemah, pemalu, dan susah berkomunikasi pada siapapun. Waktu kecil aku pernah membaca buku tentang putri lemah yang dilindungi ksatria seumur hidupnya. Aku berpikir apakah suatu saat aku juga akan menemukan ksatriaku? Yang akan selalu ada untuk menjaga diriku dan hatiku.'

"Sheratan, aku..." Kuronami melangkah secara pelahan kearahku."Aku tresno karo-" Ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya ketika menuruni tangga.

"Awas!" Aku mencoba menolongnya, tetapi hal itu malah membuat kami berciuman. Sebuah arwah keluar dari tubuh Kuronami. Dengan sigap hana menyerapnya dalam toples.

"Penangkapan setan greget berhasil!"

Aku dan Hana pergi meninggalkan Kuronami yang pingsan di depan pintu restoran. Tidak lama, sesosok gadis muncul ketika berlari ke arahku. Ia memelukku sambil menangis.

"S-Seis. Ada apa?"

"Sheratan... Sheratan, katakan kalau yang kulihat bukan mimpi. Tentang hari-hari kita di klub, kencan, dan... ci-ciuman..."

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/arsip-event-17-agustus-fanfic-putri-pak-rt.1993/


End file.
